


A Story About Friends

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, I need to write more Mel Hart stories, In Honor of Selwyn Ward, Somewhat Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Melody and T.J. hang out as a villain from the Zeo Rangers' past comes for them.





	A Story About Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Mel's story introduced https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667272/chapters/39082417  
> I met Selwyn Ward at Rangerstop 6 and told him about his role in the other story so he filmed me talking about it. This is in honor of him. I hope you read Both.
> 
> This is my version of the CarRanger vs OhRanger movie.

T.J. swung the bat and heard a satisfying crack when he hit the ball. He smiled as the ball hit the top of the batting cage before falling back to the ground.

Mel smiled as she walked up and turned the machine off. “Not bad, T.J. That shot looked like a slider.”

T.J. chuckled. “It was. I'm trying to take everything you've taught me and use it for other types of pitches.”

Mel chuckled at that as she walked up. T.J. slid his bat from his shoulder and set the top on the ground. Mel smiled and said, “I saw another five scouts at yesterday's game.”

T.J. nodded with a big smile. “They came to see me and Eddie. However three of them asked us about you.”

Mel groaned placing her head in her hand. “Can't those morons leave me alone?”

T.J. laughed, patting her shoulder. “You have raw talent too, you know?”

Mel nodded and groaned. “Look, I like the job I have now. Teaching the next generation of baseball players as Team Manager while Coach plays General Manager.”

T.J. laughed at that. “Eddie and I told them that. They just wouldn't listen.”

Mel joined him in laughing. After a minute she smiled at him. “I hope you get in a good school with a good scholarship.”

T.J. nodded. “UCLA wants to give me a full ride. Not sure if I want to go with them. I mean, I have other responsibilities.”

Mel nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled and said, “I know you do. I also know how much being a Ranger means to you. But it won't last. Trust me on that.”

T.J. smiled. “Oh yeah? I've seen you suit up a time or two.”

Mel chuckled. “That's when things had gotten too tough. If it weren't for the fact you were one of my best friends, I don't think I'd be as nervous.”

T.J. nodded. “Well, don't worry as much. I have this under control.”

Mel chuckled. “Not being overconfident I hope.”

T.J. shook his head. “No way. Though I'm trying to be more reassuring than anything.”

Mel nodded before turning to look up when she heard a sound. To her it sounded like a fish going through water. She growled, “I think we have some company.”

T.J. looked up. “Piranhatrons.” With that, the two went in and started fighting off the creatures.

After a few minutes of battle, a strange looking “man” showed up wearing a green, black and red hat, white pants and sleeves, green and black gaudy shoulder pads, and brown boots with green and red cuffs. The strangest feature on him was the gas pump on his chest. He smiled and said, “Fill 'er up.” He then opened his mouth and fire shot from it, knocking the two on their backs.

Mel shook her head as she lifted herself up on her elbows. “Ok. I believe you now about Mad Mike. Divatox has some weird monsters.”

T.J. nodded as they got up. “Let's morph.”

Mel smiled standing next to him. “It's Morphin Time!”

The battle went on for a while, but eventually, the monster ran away.

Mel slammed her hand into her fist as she powered down. “I get the feeling he was just a distraction.”

T.J. looked at her and sighed. “Experience?”

Mel nodded. “Remember that story I told you about Les beating up a monster herself?”

T.J. nodded. “Funny story. But right now we need to get to the Command Center.”

Mel nodded as the two teleported off.

***

Once back at the Command Center, the siren was going off. Justin, Billy and Andrea were at the consoles talking to each other heatedly.

Mel watched them work for a second before turning to Alpha, who was slightly freaking out. She placed her hands on the Automaton's shoulders and said, “Alpha! Calm down and tell me what is going on.”

Alpha nodded and said, “Half of the Zeo team has been captured. Red, Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow.”

Mel froze hearing Yellow. She stood up straight and looked into T.J.'s eyes.

He let out a heavy breath and then walked up to Justin. “Do we have any leads on who captured them?”

Justin nodded and brought up an image of a metal monster that had elements of gold, copper and iron on him. He had two horns, the left one smaller than the right, with the right over a large gear and tire, and a gold beard. “This is King Aradon, father of Archerina.”

Carlos sighed. “From the message he left for us, he wants revenge on the entire Zeo Team for abusing his daughter.”

T.J. turned and looked at Mel. He sighed and walked up to her, seeing the mix of emotions on her face.

Mel clenched her fists before yelling out loud. She went to throw her fist into a console when T.J. grabbed her wrist. She glared at him.

T.J. shook his head. “It won't help Tanya if you hurt yourself.”

Mel snorted but nodded turning from the console.

T.J. smiled at her. “So what are our options?” he asked aloud.

Andrea sighed. “Not many. They have an Anti-Turbo shield set up around their Space Base.”

Mel looked confused. “How do they have an Anti-Turbo shield set up unless…” She then smacked her forehead. “Of course. How could I be so dense?”

Ashley moved up and asked, “What do you mean?”

Mel turned to her. “To help get you guys to the Lost Island of Muranthias, we needed to infuse your keys with a similar power to Lerigot's wand. They didn't set up an Anti-Turbo shield, they sent up an Anti-Lerigot's wand shield.”

Cassie sighed. “Then how do we get up there?”

Leslie seemed to appear out of nowhere. “The Zeo Zords.”

Mel looked at her friend and nodded. “That's a good start, but their Ranger energies still read as Turbo.”

Billy looked lost in thought, then said, “Not necessarily. I might be able to rig something up in the cockpit that will register them as Zeo Rangers, but they need to be able to pilot the Zeo Megazord as if they were the Zeo Rangers.”

Mel smiled. “Alpha, do we still have my half of the team?”

Alpha walked up to the console next to Justin and hit a few buttons. “Affirmative, Mel.”

Mel smiled darkly. “Get them up here. Have them work with Carlos, Justin, Ashley and Cassie. I'll work with T.J.”

Les moved up and asked, “Are you out of your mind? You pilot the Sphinx Zord not the Phoenix Zord.”

Mel nodded. “I know that. But T.J. needs extra training. And I think I can help with that. I'll even go through the training with him.”

Les sighed. “You ARE nuts.”

Mel smiled. “Darn Straight.” She then took T.J. off to start training.

***

Up on Divatox's Space Base, Aradon watched a monitor, showing the Red Zeo Ranger fighting the Red Turbo Ranger while the Zeo Megazord and Turbo Megazord fought in the background. He growled, turning away from the monitor.

Rygog walked up and asked, “What's wrong King Aradon?”

Aradon sighed. “Every simulation I've had these Zeo Rangers go through ends up the same. Neither side can overtake the other.”

Rygog chuckled. “Maybe you should capture the other Zeo Rangers.”

Aradon shook his head. “I’ve thought of that, but the Rangers have moved to their base.”

Rygog nodded. “Hmm. And we can't trick them like last time.”

Aradon chuckled darkly. His chuckling turned into a full on evil laugh. “Why not make them come to us?”

Rygog looked at him funny. “How?”

Aradon smiled. “We lower our normal shields but leave up the Anti-Turbo shields.”

Rygog chuckled. “I'll inform Divatox of your plans. Soon we'll have all the Zeo Rangers to help us destroy the Turbo Rangers.”

***

Mel had been training with T.J. for a couple hours. Right now, the two were working on hand-to-hand combat.

Mel had been working on improving T.J.'s speed. In the background stood Jason and Tommy watching the two of them. They had wanted to give advice, but found Mel’s teaching method prevented them from doing so.

After a half hour of Mel blocking or dodging T.J.'s attacks and then knocking him on his butt; Tommy started walking over. 

T.J. kicked again as Mel blocked putting her foot on top of his shin and shoving down, making him slip and fall on his face. Mel reached out and helped T.J. back up to his feet. She nodded to him and said, “Again.”

T.J. nodded, his breathing heavy and sweat all over his body. He threw a punch which Mel dodged, then another, before spinning, trying to hit her with a backhanded punch. She caught that punch and flipped T.J. on his back. She leaned over and helped him to his feet again. She studied him for a moment before nodding and said, “Again.”

T.J. nodded before performing a spinning high kick. Mel dodged the kick and was almost surprised when he brought his other foot up to back kick her in the stomach. Mel caught his foot between her arms before flinging the leg up high, making him almost cartwheel off the ground and land on his stomach.

Before she could help him up, Tommy wrapped his arms around her and said, “Enough!”

Mel growled and slammed her heel into his toes making him yelp. Mel turned to him, grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back so fast he didn't know he had moved until he was looking up at the roof. She growled out, “Don't interfere!”

Mel then turned to T.J., and helped him up. She studied him for a moment then said, “Go get some Gatorade.”

T.J. nodded and stumbled over to the bench in their padded training room, and got some yellowish green liquid out of a large orange container and drank slowly.

Mel smiled watching him then frowned when she turned to Tommy who was being helped up by Jason.

Tommy shook his head as he asked, “What the heck, Mel?”

Mel shook her head. “I should be asking you the same.”

Jason sighed. “We just thought…”

Mel groaned shaking her head. She looked down and asked, “You thought I couldn't handle myself because Tanya is missing?”

Tommy nodded. “You seem to be pushing yourself hard and T.J. harder. I mean, I'm worried about David, but I'm not going out of my way to hurt someone close to me.”

Mel narrowed her eyes. “Seriously!?” She got right up into Tommy's face and said, “Look, I know my methods are not what you're used to but you don't get to dictate my emotions to me. If I want to push myself, I'll find someone who can take it and then go all out fighting them. If I want to hurt myself, I'll let my opponent beat on me for a bit. But training T.J…. I've been assessing him. I have worked alongside him on the baseball team for a year and then another half a year as the Team Manager. I can tell when I have been working him too hard and when he needs a break. So as I said, Don't. Interfere!” She then turned from him to head over to the container to get something to drink herself.

As Mel sipped from her cup, T.J. asked, “Did you have to be so mean? It was like watching you kick a puppy.”

Mel sighed. “Yeah, I know. Thing is, helping you train was helping me to focus on something so that I didn't think about Tanya and the situation she was in. I could focus on a task and not worry. For them to bring it up… well… it just brought everything to the forefront and I snapped.”

T.J. nodded. “I remember when you told me you were going to take a marathon of exams. I've never seen you so nervous. I asked you to help me with hitting practice. Man did that help you calm down.”

Mel chuckled. “Yeah, you really helped me with that one. You're a good man, T.J.”

He smiled. “Thanks. You know, I think I can go another round.”

Mel shook her head. “I want to prove to those two what my training you for the last half hour has done for you.”

T.J. looked surprised at that. “You think I'm ready?”

Mel smiled and nodded. “As I told Tommy, I have been assessing you. I think you're ready.”

T.J. smiled as he finished his cup. Mel nodded and looked to Tommy and Jason. She said, “Ok guys, I can use your help. I need to show you and T.J. what he's learned.” T.J. started walking up to them.

They nodded, not sure what they could do.

Mel looked down at the bench where the Gatorade container was. T.J.’s blue jean jacket sat there alongside a baseball. She smiled, picking it up and said, “Think fast!” She then threw it at him.

As T.J. turned, he saw the ball coming at him out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking, he brought his hand up quickly and caught it. The speed with which he did it caught even him off guard. He looked at the ball in his hand in surprise.

Mel smiled. “Toss it back.”

T.J. nodded. He threw the ball as if he was throwing it from third base to first. Mel waited until the ball was inches from her nose before putting up her hand and caught it with lightning speed.

Jason and Tommy stood there, mouths hanging open. They knew Mel was fast, but she didn't normally demonstrate that amount of speed. She was as fast as Bruce Lee or Tiger Takahashi.

Mel nodded to them. “Ok boys, try and take down T.J.”

They nodded and moved around him slowly. As they attacked, he deflected or dodged the blows. His speed had improved. Soon T.J. was on the offensive, knocking the two back. He then knocked Jason on his back before pushing Tommy's foot behind him making him fall on his face. T.J. stared in disbelief at his own actions.

Mel chuckled, clapping at his actions. “Well done my young apprentice,” she said in a lower pitched, gravelly voice.

T.J. chuckled. “When did you become Emperor Palpatine?”

Mel laughed and said in the same voice, “When I showed you the true power of the Dark Side of the Force.”

T.J. laughed as he and Mel helped Tommy and Jason to their feet. 

Jason shook his head. “Man, that was impressive.”

Tommy nodded. “So what now?”

Pilar ran up and said, “Guys! Divatox lowered some of her shields on the Space Base.”

Mel frowned. “They want the rest of the Zeo Rangers.”

Jason nodded. “Let's go.”

As they started to move out, Mel walked back to the bench and reached over it. She grabbed Leslie by the back of the shirt and yanked up. Leslie was still giggling as Mel just carried her under her arm. “C'mon giggle butt.”

***

Once in the Command Center, Jason asked, “What's the status on the barrier, Billy?”

Billy smiled. “It's all ready.”

Sylvia walked up to T.J. and asked, “Do you think you can handle this?”

T.J. smiled. “I took down Tommy and Jason. I think I can handle this.”

The two groaned as Mel walked up to the console. She looked over Billy's shoulder and read. “Blast. They have a comms blocker set up.”

Andrea nodded. “When we send the Turbo team up, they'll be on their own.”

Jason folded his arms over his chest. “Are we sure sending the Turbo Rangers alone is a good idea?”

Mel sighed. “They want the Zeo Rangers. I'm going to guess they have contingency plans set up for any past team. No, we have to, hopefully, catch them off guard by sending the Zeo Megazord with a contingent of Turbo Rangers.”

Mel felt T.J. walk up behind her. She stood up and turned to him. “I wish I was like Reg or the other Masters. I'd have something inspiring to say.”

T.J. smiled. “Don't worry about it. Besides, most of them bugged out to help the war effort on Eltar. Sindel, Reg and Kitana are on Edenia right now. So I kinda figured that no one had anything to say.”

Mel chuckled. She placed her hands on his biceps. “Be safe. Bring them back home. You got this. I believe in you, my best friend, and your team.”

T.J. smiled, touched by this. He nodded. “And I'll bring her home to you.” He then leaned in and hugged her.

With that, he led his team off to launch in the Zeo Megazord.

***

As soon as the Zeo Megazord arrived at the Space Base, most of the Turbo team was captured. The only one who wasn't, was T.J. thanks to Mel's training.

He made his way through the Space Base, using the Turbo Navigator to scan for Rangers.

He soon came upon a locked and guarded door. Quickly enough, T.J. dispatched the guards, knocking them out and leaving their unconscious bodies on the ground. Checking the door, and noticing it's unlocked, T.J. snuck in. Though the door made a whooshing sound, the only one inside didn't seem to notice. 

Porto was gleefully working the controls of a strange machine. The machine held the other four members of his team.

Quietly, T.J. moved up behind Porto and placed his blaster to the back of Porto's head. He said, “Turn the machine off.”

Porto yelped and did so. The four woke up quickly, looking around. They hopped off the platform and moved up to T.J.

Justin asked, “T.J.? How did you escape?”

T.J. smiled under his helmet. “Mel trained me to move and think faster. I was able to move just fast enough to get past them when they captured you.”

Justin threw his fist up. “That's awesome.”

T.J. nodded then turned to Porto. “Where're the Zeo Rangers?”

Porto gulped. “One floor up.”

Carlos moved up and asked, “What's the fastest way?”

Porto took in a shuddering breath. “There's a staircase to the right when you head out the door.”

T.J. nodded. “Justin, Cassie, blast the controls.” The two nodded and did so. The controls to the machine they had been hooked up to exploded.

T.J. then said, “Head out the door. Carlos, take the lead.”

Carlos nodded running out the door. T.J. shoved Porto away as he rushed out the door. Once the doors closed behind him, he turned and used his blaster to weld the door shut.

Justin had stayed a half step behind the others as they headed forward. He waited for T.J. then asked, “Did you have to be so rough with him?”

T.J. sighed and responded, “Not really, Justin. But imagine if it was Mel. She might have destroyed him as we left.”

Justin huffed. “Ok, you're right. I wonder how Les would have handled it.”

T.J. shrugged. “No telling with that crazy ninja.”

 

They soon make it up to the next level and find more guards guarding the entrance. This time, Cogs.

T.J. looked at them and pointed to two positions. Carlos and Cassie moved quietly to one while Justin and Ashley moved up to T.J.

T.J. put his blaster in his holster and moved up. His friends looked at him like he was nuts, but he kept moving.

The Cogs saw him and pointed their lances at him. He moved quickly and silently, knocking them around and down in seconds. The four stood there, mouths agape.

Cassie moved up and asked, “When did you learn to do that? I thought I was the sneaky one.”

T.J. chuckled. “Mel taught me. I found out my mind works faster as well.”

Justin smiled and said quietly. “Cool.” Like anyone his age, he held the word for a bit.

This door was locked compared to the other door. T.J. nodded to Carlos and Justin. They held their blasters ready to blow the door open when a Cog walked out.

They stared at each other for a moment before T.J. quickly took it down and Carlos jumped in the door’s path to keep it open.

The five rushed in and looked around cautiously. They soon heard a mechanical voice say, “I'm surprised the Red Ranger can resist me so thoroughly. Gasket told me that he had done this before to the Rangers’ leader. If that was the case, could that be the source of his resistance. It doesn't matter much in the end. I have combined his mental processes with that of the others. As long as all the Rangers are awake, all five will be in my control.”

Ashley snickered. “Man, what's up with bad guys and their monologuing?”

Cassie sighed. “No clue. Maybe Aradon likes the sound of his own voice.”

Aradon added, “This is strange. The Yellow Ranger's thought patterns seem to be tied to another's, but I don't have access to it. Hmm. Maybe both avenues have to be open.”

T.J. growled. “He found it. Let's go.”

Cassie looked as confused as the others as T.J. moved up and held his blaster at Aradon. T.J. said, “Release the Zeo Rangers.”

Aradon turned to him and laughed. “Do you really think you can scare me?”

T.J. smiled under his helmet. “Actually, yeah. I do. Guys, keep your weapons on him.” T.J. then put away his blaster.

The other four still didn't understand how well his training had gone, so they still thought he was nuts. But they did as requested and kept their blasters trained on Aradon.

Aradon laughed. “Maybe you should meet my new Cogs? They are stronger and faster than Mondo’s Cogs.”

Two stronger looking Cogs walk up wearing more armor than a standard Cog. 

T.J. smiled and said, “This shouldn't take long.” He cracked his gloved knuckles as he spoke. The two approached him with swords drawn. T.J. dodged the attacks that came at him before retaliating. Like Mel had trained him, T.J. assessed the speed and strength of his opponents before striking. His speed training made his mind faster and analyze quicker.

T.J. knocked the first one on its butt almost instantly, actually ripping the robot’s arm out of its socket. He used that arm to wrap around the sword of the other robot, knock it out of the way, and kick its head off. T.J. hadn't meant to use as much force. He may have to talk with Mel when they get back on how to judge the force of his blows.

Aradon watched this and growled. “Impossible!”

T.J. shook his head. “Not with the proper training.”

Justin chuckled. “Now release the Rangers.”

Aradon chuckled darkly. “Fine. But when they wake up, they will destroy you.” He laughed as he disengaged the controls.

The Turbo Rangers ran up and caught the Zeos as they fell out of their alcoves.

David shook his head and said, “We need to move before they wake up.”

T.J. nodded. “Don't worry, David.” The other Rangers picked up their respective colored Ranger and looked to T.J. He smiled and added, “We got this.” He then picked up David, the Red Zeo Ranger, and led his team off with Aradon laughing as they did.

 

Soon, the Turbo Rangers had secured the Zeo Rangers in a lower section of the Megazord while David followed them into the cockpit.

David asked, “You sure you guys can handle this baby?”

T.J. chuckled. “How do you think we got up here?”

David shrugged. “Remote control.”

T.J. nodded. “Fair point. We were trained by the rest of the Zeo team how to fly this bad boy. Mel trained me how to do better.”

David chuckled then groaned. “I'd trust no one else. Alright, get us out of here.”

T.J. nodded as the Megazord took off.

***

When the Zeo Megazord landed, the rest of the Zeo Rangers, the Rescue Rangers, and the Turbo Shadow team ran up to it. The five Turbos jumped out with T.J. aiding David.

Mel gripped T.J.'s arms and asked, “Where's Tanya?”

T.J. smiled and gripped Mel’s arms along the bottom. “She's in a lower level of the Megazord. Physically she's fine. According to Aradon, mentally she may not be.”

Mel nodded. “Ok. Ok that's fine. But you got her back.” She pulled him into a hug. “Thanks T.J.”

He chuckled. “What are best friends for?”

Mel pulled back smiling. That's when David grabbed the sides of his head and cried out. He pulled away from the others and said, “The Zeos! They're waking up!” He then stood up straight as the rest of the Zeo Rangers hopped out of the Megazord.

Behind them, Aradon laughed as he arrived with Divatox's Gas Attendant Monster. With them were Aradon's Cogs and some Piranhatrons.

Mel looked at this and said, “T.J. you and your team handle the bad guys. Take pest with you.”

Leslie showed up seemingly out of nowhere and asked, “How did you know?”

Mel smirked. “I always know. We'll take our mind controlled comrades.”

T.J. nodded. “Mel, he discovered the link, but I stopped him from using it.”

Mel nodded. “Good to know. Be careful.”

T.J. chuckled. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

Mel shook her head. “If I'm going to save my fiance, I can't let myself be careful.”

T.J. sighed and nodded. “Ok team. Let's show Aradon he can't mess with the Power Rangers.” The rest of the team went on the attack.

Mel's Zeo Rangers moved into position getting ready to hold off their friends. They had trained this way many times in the past. Phiven against David, Sylvia against Kat, Kameron against Hyo, Mel against Roberto and Nina against Tanya. However, this time, Mel placed a hand on Nina's shoulder and said, “I'll take Tanya.”

Nina looked concerned. “I don't know how to fight Roberto.”

Mel smiled. “Roberto favors his left side. Attack from the right to catch him off guard. Jeremy and Pilar are helping the Turbos, you got this.”

Nina sighed and nodded. “Ok.”

Mel chuckled. “You'll be fine Echidna girl.”

With that, David and his side rushed Mel and hers. While the other Rangers fought, Mel avoided. She kept her movements low so as to not wear herself out.

Tanya kept trying to hit Mel, but Mel moved out of the way. Finally, Tanya brought her foot up to bring it down on Mel's head.

Mel rolled backwards, taking her helmet off as she went. She watched as the Monsters grew. She pulled her communicator to her mouth and said, “T.J., use the Zeo Megazord against Aradon. It's strong enough to handle a machine like him.” 

T.J. responded. “You got it Mel.”

Mel smiled before frowning as she jumped away from a jump kick from Tanya. She said, “Tanya, it's me, Mel. Your soulmate.”

Tanya responded, “I will destroy you Ranger.” Again she attacked, and again Mel dodged.

 

After a few minutes, both Aradon and the Gas Attendant Monster we're destroyed. However, the Zeo Rangers were still attacking.

Once again, Mel dodged a kick and silently cursed Aradon for his brain washing machine. She looked on the ground and saw a small piece of metal, about nine inches long with a sharp point on the end. She rolled and grabbed it before moving a bit away from Tanya. She closed her eyes and opened her mind. She connected with Tanya along every line possible. 

From what T.J. told her, Aradon tried to control her through the bond. But to do so, both ends had to be open. She hoped Tanya's end had been opened so she could connect to it.

When she was connected to Tanya, she could feel the brainwashing program trying to take over her mind. Her will was strong, but she won't be able to resist long. 

Mel waited for Tanya to get close and punch her. She knew Tanya had moved up while she tried to connect with her. As soon as Tanya hit her, Tanya let out an oomph sound as if she had been hit. But she wasn't the only one. The other four also made the same sound.

Tanya growled. “How did you do that?”

Mel's smile was forced as sweat began to bed at her brow. “Just testing a theory, my love.” She then jumped back. Before Tanya could follow, Mel took a couple deep breaths before roaring out and stabbing the metal shard into her bicep, right under her shoulder. Mel fell to her knees breathing hard.

The five mind controlled Rangers all cried out, grabbing their arms in the same spot. They fell to their hands and knees trying to block out the pain.

Phiven ran up and asked, “Are you insane?!”

Mel watched as the five controlled Rangers tried to get up. Mel shook her head and yelled, “Shove it in deeper!”

Phiven moved back a bit. “What?!”

Mel turned to him and yelled, “DO IT, YOU CRAZY MOUSE!!”

Phiven nodded as he grabbed the piece of metal and pushed it further into Mel's arm.

Mel cried out, but so did the five Rangers. All but David passed out from the pain.

T.J. made it up to Mel and her team. Leslie did at the same time. Leslie shook her head. “What in the world?”

T.J. pulled his comm to his mouth and said, “Alpha, bring us back to the Command Center. Get the biobeds ready with five force fields to secure five Rangers.”

Alpha replied, “Right away T.J.”

***

Mel had been grilled by T.J., Leslie and Doctor Ranor, who teleported in to help patch up Mel. She had complained about leaving her people behind when one of Edenia's new ambassadors had found a group of people that had requested asylum. Mel had given the same response every time. It was the only thing she could think of at the time.

Finally, Carmen Stone was teleported up. She noticed Doctor Kitana Ranor leaving a scar. She folded her arms over her chest and asked, “What is that one going to represent?”

Mel was surprised by that question. She smiled and replied, “That one’s gonna represent my rescue of Tanya.”

Carmen chuckled shaking her head. “Don't your scars represent a hard life and hard lessons learned?”

Mel nodded. “They do. But they also led me here. To something and someone wonderful.”

Carmen smiled. “Is that why you did it?”

Mel shook her head. “Nah. It was the quickest thing I could think of that didn't mean getting any more hurt than that.”

Carmen nodded. “Give me a quick rundown of the situation.”

Mel looked confused then proceeded to do so.

Afterwards, Carmen nodded. “Ok.

Mel was surprised by her comment. “Ok?”

Carmen smirked. “Your reasoning is sound. I may not agree with it, but the evidence you provided, it was the only option available to you.”

Mel smiled and nodded. “Thanks Carmen.”

Kitana rolled her eyes. “Look, I need to get back to my people. M'yrnn is still working on the five Zeos. I'm not sure how long it'll take him, but he's the best person I can think of.”

Leslie shrugged. “I know someone better,” she said under her breath. In that moment, her eyes had that look of someone older, but just as quickly, was back to normal.

Kitana turned to her, eyes narrowed. “I don't know anyone else then.” She turned back to Mel and said, “So I'm heading back home. Ok?”

Mel nodded. “I think we can handle ourselves.”

Justin chuckled. “Don't worry about us Aunt Kitana. Leslie, Mel and I can handle things.”

Kitana nodded before turning around and calling her daughter, Donna, to open up a portal to Edenia.

Mel hopped off the bed she had been sitting on and walked over to Tanya's side. She took her hand and then looked at the Green Martian who held his hands out over the sleeping Rangers.

T.J. and Leslie walked up behind her. T.J. placed a hand on Mel's shoulder. “She'll be alright, Mel.”

Mel nodded, feeling her cheeks grow slightly wet.

Leslie looked up at Mel and smiled. “I agree with T.J. Trust me.”

Mel nodded, wiping the tears from her face. “I know she will. Doesn't mean I can't be worried.”

Leslie nodded with a smile. T.J. stepped back before teleporting off. Mel had turned her complete   
attention to Tanya. One of the things she didn't tell her friends was that she hadn't closed the link between her and Tanya. Whatever strange things going on in Tanya's brain, she would share the pain.

T.J. teleported back in with three folding chairs. He opened the first one and set it against Mel's knees. Mel sat down still holding Tanya's hand.

T.J. then opened the next one and set it down next to Mel. He then picked up Leslie and sat her down in it. Leslie didn't even grumble at being manhandled.

T.J. then opened the third and set it up behind the two. He then sat down. The three sat and waited for M'yrnn J'onzz, the Justice Alliance's Manhunter from Mars, as he did his thing.

***

Twelve hours had passed since Tanya and the others had been rescued. M'yrnn J'onzz had been working diligently the entire time.

T.J.'s alarm on his watch had gone off letting him know it was time to get up for school. When he was made a Ranger, he was given his Coach's phone number. He called it and told Coach that Tanya was hurt. He also mentioned how he was staying with Mel to help her out. He was fortunate Coach took him at his word. Then again, volunteering for Angel Grove’s resident Superhero probably meant he and any that had worked for him are liable to get hurt. Coach said he would cover for him at school today.

Andrea had pointed him to a room where he could get food from a machine that made food out of thin air. He got something for himself and something for Leslie. He would get something for Mel too, but he knew she would sleep a bit longer.

When M'yrnn lowered his hands, he turned his attention to Mel and his eyes glowed. He gently nudged her mind and said, 'Melody. You may wake up now.’

Mel groaned as she lifted her head from Tanya's side. She felt no pain and no manipulation. She smiled and squeezed Tanya's hand.

Tanya moaned and woke up. She turned her head to look at Mel. She said, “Hey you.”

Mel smiled. “Hey love.”

Tanya lifted herself up a bit then yelped. She fell back on the bed and said, “Why does my left arm feel numb?”

Mel laughed. She then told her the story. She had a feeling what Tanya would say to her.

Tanya nodded along while Mel was telling the story. She then smiled and pulled Mel's hand to her lips and gently kissed it. “Thanks Mel.”

Mel looked at her in surprise. “Uh… you're welcome.”

Tanya chuckled. “I do think you're nuts, but I know you. So rather than getting mad, I'll just say thank you.”

Mel chuckled and nodded. She leaned in, kissing Tanya on the lips.

T.J. had walked up with Alpha and Andrea, all three carrying trays of food. Mel smiled at him, thanking him for doing so.

Tanya accepted her tray and looked at T.J. “She didn't hurt you too bad, I hope.”

T.J. laughed. “Nah. Jason and Tommy thought she did, but both she and I knew better. But she did teach me how to be faster.”

Mel sighed and said, “A skill you need to curb if you want to keep Divatox from sending stronger and stronger monsters at you.”

T.J. nodded. “Yeah, ok. I'll work on it. For now, why don't you two head home?”

Mel looked at Tanya who nodded. Mel smiled and kissed Tanya and turned to look at M'yrnn, but the Martian had disappeared. He had, however, left a message in Mel's mind. Two words. 'You're welcome.’

Mel smiled wide and helped Tanya sit up. She looked around and noticed the others doing the same. Tommy had teleported in while Mel was asleep and was at his brother's side.

Mel looked to T.J. and said, “Thanks again.”

T.J. moved up and hugged Mel. “No problem. Now get going. I'm gonna try some new things with my skills. Got the day off thanks to you being my friend.”

Mel smiled. “One of my best friends.”

T.J. chuckled. “One of?”

Mel nodded. “Mitch Pitch, my best friend from New York, Carmen, my best fight friend, you, my best baseball friend, and Jack my best math friend.”

T.J. laughed. “Oh just go.”

Mel smiled as she turned back to Tanya and asked, “Ready to go home, beloved?”

Tanya leaned in, kissing Mel on the lips as her response. With that, the two headed home.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story and please give https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667272/chapters/39082417 a chance.


End file.
